FAQ
Please feel free to edit this page and ask your question. We will get back to you as soon as possible. Final Destination *What happened to Alex, Clear and Carter after the movie ended? **Alex was killed by falling brick, Carter was crushed by the sign, and Clear moved to a mental hospital. Final Destination 2 *What is the meaning of new life? Is new life really works and can it beat Death? **New life means having a baby. If you were pregnant after the disaster, you get a new life, then you beat Death. As your baby wasn't supposed to die in the disaster, so Death couldn't kill you. According to an alternate ending of Final Destination, Clear had a baby with Alex before he died, and both Carter and her survived at the end. So, it's clear that new life is indeed works, and it can beat Death. *Why the pregnant woman Isabella didn't die? **The survivors of Route 23 pile-up thought Isabella was on the Death's list too, but later Kimberly had a vision about Isabella, and saw she survived the pile-up in her premonition. So, Isabella wasn't supposed to die, whether or not Kimberly had stopped her from getting in the highway. Her situation was similar to Molly from Final Destination 5. *Why Brian was killed at last? **As Kimberly and the rest survived in the first place, so they affected everything around them after the disaster. Brian wasn't on the Death's list at the beginning, but when the van was going to hit him, Rory saved him, so he was being put on the Death's list right after he was saved. His situation was similar to Molly from Final Destination 5. *Kimberly had already got a new life, but why she and Thomas still need to die? **Kimberly drove the van into the lake was part of Death's plan, as she had visions about this action throughout the movie, which means it was supposed to happen. Also, since new life was simply means a baby, so it can be assumed that Kimberly had mistook the meaning of new life, and her actions were completely meaningless. Final Destination 3 *Were Wendy, Kevin and Julie still alive? **No, they were dead. The producer Craig Perry had confirmed their death on twitter. *Was Wendy supposed to die by the firework, since she actually couldn't get killed by Ian since he was supossed to be dead already. **No she was not. When Wendy saw her picture on her computer, she mistook it for Ian Mckinley cusing her death. This is not the case. When Wendy had saved Kevin, Ian appeared at the Tricentennial as a coincidence. Wendy was acuallly Supposed to die by being crushed by the Mckinley sign, thus, the word "Mckinley" appeared on her shirt in the photo. The fireworks had nothing to do with killing Wendy on the ground. Ian Mckinley interveined in her death, due to him still being alive. The Final Destination *Why Samantha was killed, but her husband Edward, and her child Ryan and Daniel didn't die? **Samantha was supposed to be killed in McKinley Speedway, but her husband and child were supposed to survive the disaster. Final Destination 5 *How come William Bludworth knew everything about Death? **According to the movie, he mentions he has seen this before. Since this is a prequel to the first Final Destination movie, he has seen this more then once before the film series. Seeing these events will give him knowledge about Death's design. He becomes an expert at this since he has gone through the design many times before. *Why Molly was killed on Flight 180, while she had survived in the premonition? **As Sam and the rest survived in the first place, so they affected everything around them after the disaster. Molly wasn't on the Death's list at the beginning, but when Peter was going to kill her, Sam saved her, so she was being put on the Death's list right after she was saved. Her situation was similar to Brian and Isabella from Final Destination 2.